Briezora
Briezora is the supreme King of the Nadir Elysian Realm, and is cosidered to be a powerful Demon. His soul was severed in half during his final battle against Tenshii and the Zenith Elysian Order. He currently possesses the body of the Machine Empire's King Aradon. History Briezora was one of the Original Elysians whom was infused with Aether and meant to keep peace and protect the Aether. However, he became corrupted by his power and took on a monterous form. He began to devour the souls of the people in order to gain power and strengthen the corrupted Aether in his body. He battled against the other uncorrupted Elysians. Their battle resulted in the Aether which flowed through Elysia to be divided into the Nadir (Dark) and Zenith (Light) Realms, by the Goddess of the Aether, Nammu. However, unlike the Aether infused Elysians of the Zenith Realm whom created the Eidolons upon their passing; the Corrupted Nadir Elysians continued to absorb the corrupted Aether and became immortal. Some centuries later, Briezora found a weak spot in the barrier, breaking it open and establishing a fortress on Earth (in what would eventually become Angel Grove, and the future location of Zordon's Command Center. He intended to spread the Nadir Aether across the universe, gathering souls to become strong enough to finally rip the barriers of the Aether Realms apart, and destroy the Zenith Aether. A prophecy would be made in regards to Briezora from a former General of his. His former General Nagreth (one of the Aether Sages ) told him he would not succeed in his endevours; as the Zenith Aether Crystal had begun to shine, and chosen successors to the Eidolons power. These people would eventually be brought together by the Aether, and he would ultimately be defeated by the man who weilds the White Phoenix Eidolon . Angered by this prohecy Briezora killed Nagreth (Who's soul would later return as General Noh ) , but took heed of the prophecy. He began a hunt in Elysia for those people who weilded the Eidolons power; especially Tenshii . During this time he had the Demon General Galexia begin experimenting with the idea of creating Eidolon warriors in order to combat the Zenith Elysian Order. After many failed experiments; Briezora recieved word of a particularly powerful soul belonging to a an Elysian named Jinnai who was a friend of Tenshii's and the Zenith Order. He ordered her to be kidnapped and used for the Eidolon experiment, creating the Frog Eidolon. However, this was not the only defense which Briezora had set up for himself. He managed to rig his soul--and those of his Generals to be split in half, should the Zenith Order defeat them. Their bodies would return to the Nadir Realm, with a fraction of their souls, which would remain dormant until the other half of their soul was to return. Demon Machine King The peice of Briezora and his General's souls were sealed within a crystal, which went flying through space upon the shattering of the Zenith Aether Crystal. When Zordon's energy wave came, the crystal structure was protected from being detected as housing evil, so it was not destroyed. Years later, the Crystal would crash land on the home planet of King Aradon of the Machine Empire. At the time, Aradon was on a walk, surveying the area, with his wife and youngest daughter. Briezora sees the perfect oppertunity to take Aradon as the host for himself. He and his Generals appeared, and attacked the young Karmelody and insisting Aradon and Senphonea become hosts to him and his Generals. Fearing for their daughter's life the King and Queen agreed. Breizora cleared Aradon's memory of the incident, and remained hidden in the Machine King's body, feeding off his soul. As he gained strength, he began to make empathic suggestions to Aradon, convinving him to do his bidding, and subtly changing his personality, until he was capable of gaining strength enough to begin to supress Aradon's personality, and begin to take greater control. In 2026, Briezora and his Generals led the Machine Empire's new Metalliwisp army to Earth to begin to harvest and collect souls; to allow for the barrier to be reopened and for Briezora to return to the body waiting in the Nadir Realm and return with even greater power than before. He targeted the cities which had grown near his old base and were sitting atop a rich deposit of dormant pure Nadir Energy in the form of the Pandora Mist. Two years later, after having the upper hand on strengthing his armies against the United Alliance's Earth base; Briezora would find himself once again at odds with the Zenith Elysian Order's Aether Rangers. Defeat Briezora manages to get his hands upon the Zenith Aether Crystal, allowing for him to be able to use it's powers to increase his own. He manages to open a rift between Earth and the Nadir Realm, and crosses through, reuniting with his body and the dormant half of his soul. At this time he ejects himself from Aradon, leaving the Machine King in shambles. Once inside the Nadir Realm, he absorbs the other half of the souls, and the bodies of his generals. Through the power he takes on a Titan form, and is able to rip the barrier between the Nadir and the Zenith Realms apart, and forces his way into the Zenith Aether realm. Darkness begins to over run the realm of light. While he is laying seige to the Realm, the Aether Rangers, Zenith Elysian Order, and the Eidolons appear, just as Briezora is about to destroy Tenshii. He loses possession of the Zenith Aether Crystal when the reformed General Noh appears, stealing it back and returning it to the Aether Rangers, allowing for the Eidolons to use it's power to take on their human forms and transform into Rangers. Through the use of three Aether Crystals (the original, the Goddess Gems, and the ones created from the Aether Rangers upon returning to normal after defeating the Cybershade forms), they summon the Aether Soul Infinite Megazord, and face off against Briezora. Ultimately through the Aether Soul Infinite's final attack, Briezora is eliminated. Arsenal *Nadir Mist Creatures *Nadir Aether Energy Trivia *Briezora's name came from a Random Name Generator. Though it's sounds similar to "Blizzard" or "Breeze Aura", ended up inspiring the author to characterize the Nadir Elysian Demons relating to cold, and described as having "Cold-Aura" energy. *Originally, Briezora was supposed to be possessing the Mentor of the Rangers, (and Director of the United Alliance), it was to be revealed close to the end of the story, he had been commanding both the Rangers and his army at the same time time---with a split personality. However, when the story was changed to include Liutenant Stone as the Director of the United Alliance, and the inclusion of the Machine Empire as the enemies; the author decided against the idea and changed it. Category:Machine Empire Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Villians